


巴恩斯，不如我们重头来过【电灯胆】

by yuzhiboerpang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 原创主角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzhiboerpang/pseuds/yuzhiboerpang
Summary: 提示：原创主角配对





	巴恩斯，不如我们重头来过【电灯胆】

两人疯狂的吻在了一起，酒精和情热让他们的身体滚烫，仿佛是撕咬的野兽一般低吼着，纠缠着，从椅子上碰撞到了桌边，翻滚着反复角力。混乱中，他们撕坏的衬衫松松垮垮挂在身上，抽掉的皮带扔在一边，尤其解开裤链，宣告正式踏出这禁忌的一步以后，巴基喃喃的粗口更加激烈，厄尔还不曾见过他这么……负面。  
巴基向来是个很会处理情绪的人，他永远表现的如此快活，调皮，意气风发，会照应人，只会给旁人带来欢乐，从不会把别人扯进他的痛苦之中。  
而现在，他灵魂的最隐秘的一角冲他打开了缝隙。  
想到在这近乎疯狂的后面，他曾独自承受过多么孤独而无望的压力折磨，厄尔心痛的喘息都变得更为低沉，收紧手臂给他拥抱，反复亲吻爱抚，一遍遍的告诉他“你不是一个人。”  
他们从客厅再跌跌撞撞的回到了床上，厄尔用更胜一筹的力气和清醒占据上风，他完全有耐心和情怀来吻遍所爱之人的身体，事实上他确实也是这么做的。  
在他扒开浑圆挺翘的臀瓣埋下去，用湿热舌尖舔开生涩的穴口时，巴基低吼了一声，“见鬼，巴茨尼！”  
完全是决然不同自渎的刺激和新体验。  
巴基泡在熏然的醉意和性亢奋里，面对如此温柔到了漫长折磨的前戏，他甚至怀疑自己会被就此舔到射精。他感觉自己在咒骂和催促，但具体说了什么，连他自己都不甚清楚了。  
事关他最心爱的这位初体验感受，厄尔不为所动，固执的将软肉舔到湿透，才肯用手指按部就班的开拓，小心而强硬的让巴基为他彻底打开。而被撩拨到了极点却始终不得满足的巴基用布鲁克林乡野脏话回敬了他。  
“老天，我都不敢相信这是真的。”厄尔为自己戴上了套，撸了两把硬到火热的阴茎，然而在临门一脚的时候，他趴伏在巴基的身上，踌躇着、热切而沉醉的索吻，“巴恩斯，我亲爱的，告诉我你真的愿意？”  
而怒火中烧的巴基喷吐着酒气，恶狠狠地道，“妈的，巴茨尼！我要受够你了！听着，你这个喋喋不休的蠢蛋，要么立刻，要么永不！”  
厄尔被巨大的喜悦击中了，这让他一瞬间幻觉耳鸣。  
在今晚之前，他绝不敢想象会有这么一天，甚至认为这段暗恋会永远不见天日，成为不可言说的秘密。但是，他这个无神论者他妈的现在要赞美诸天神佛！  
他一手卡住巴基的腰，那根烙铁一样坚硬而滚烫的老二顶开湿软的肛肉，挺腰深深凿了进去，那他妈好像用自己锲开了巴基将两人彼此相连的滋味完全让他灵魂震颤。  
巴基闷哼了一声，立刻握住了他的小臂。  
“你还好，亲爱的？”厄尔俯身吻他。  
“实话说不好，哥们。我隔壁的奶奶都比你少说多做。如果接下来你还打算继续该死的吊着我，我发誓我会把你从楼上扔下去。”  
巴基骂人和威胁的时候声音清晰，逻辑严密，丝毫没有醉态。  
厄尔迷恋在他这沙哑色气的嗓音之中，从善如流的放开了压抑的本能野蛮和冲动。  
颠簸的律动让床铺剧烈震撼，喘息在热吻中断续沉闷，沾染上情色的湿意。夹杂着水润的抽插声，肉体碰撞的闷响几乎要连成紧密凶猛的一线，厄尔爱极了他的每一声喘息闷哼，每一下无意识的舔唇，爱他澄澈干净的松绿瞳色，爱他的婴儿肥的脸颊，爱他汗湿的鬓发，他简直不能有片刻停歇的吻他。  
这感觉实在绝了，无论是湿热紧窒箍住他阴茎的洞，还是这个他朝思暮想了十多年，哪怕一个对视就能让他神魂颠倒的最优秀最美好最甜蜜最善良而正直且勇敢坚强的造物主宠儿。（摘自《巴恩斯赞歌》[美，厄尔·巴茨尼]第三十九章第五节）。  
操！他恨不得就此死在巴基身上。  
他们是如此契合——老天，想到这一点厄尔就感到自己骄傲的有力量能撬动整个地球，因为他清楚巴基同样感觉很棒，当然，刚插入完全他就射过一次了，现在又快到了高潮。想必能在巴基的初体验里面占据一个好印象。  
他们头抵着头，汗水淋漓的肌肉厮磨，肢体缠斗一样的绞紧，在月光下拉出交叠起伏的影，直到吻和性交都缠绵到了极致，厄尔才射出来。他的腹肌紧紧绷收，肩背的结实肌肉雄浑虬结，喟叹着不住的落吻在巴基的眉眼和耳梢，小声呢喃着与他外表绝不相符的甜腻情话。  
但巴基在性欲消退后似乎兴致不高，厄尔依然快活的同他温存了会，起身抽掉兜满精液的套子扔进垃圾桶，赤身去浴室放好温水，再回来时，巴基已经沉沉睡去。


End file.
